EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN
by Writingcrazy1984
Summary: This is a story of Edward Cullen and his point of view on everything in the saga. Please read!
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

**Edward Anthony Masen Jr. born on 20 June 1901, son of:**

**Father: Edward Anthony Masen Sr. A lawyer in the city of Chicago, Illinois.**

**Mother: Elizabeth Katharine Masen, house wife and mother.**

The year is 1918 the 4th of July and the whole city is in a up roar because of the parades today, and as for me I get to enjoy the summer holiday but a big new threat of a new sickness has hit our city the beginning of March. The Spanish Influenza they call it, a lot of people caught it and the rest of the community is in fear of it. So far everyone how got the illness has died. I just pray I don't get it or my family. My mother Elizabeth a house wife and a really great woman is keep our house a float while dad a very good attorney for the state he is working hard and late hours, there for I don't really know my father. Then for my birthday last week he gave me a gift in the form of a hat.

Yes one of those hats you see on the Mitchell boys, around the corner from here. You never walk by there or even look in their direction as they always look for any excuse to fight. As there mafia boss Alonzo Fettuccini pay them to look after that whole block there. What they guarding beats me, but anyhow with a hat like the one my father gave me, there is not even a question that I won't even wear it once outside the house. Dad and I don't really see eye to eye sometimes. It is late afternoon here in Chicago, Illinois and the parade outside is getting ready to start. Mom and dad spending some time together and told me to go join up with my friends from school Franco and Louis to go watch the parade. I met up with Franco and Louis will only join us a bit later.

'Hey Edward. Nice day for a parade.'

'Afternoon Franco, yes indeed a great day. I haven't seen a cloud in the sky today.'

'Have you heard about Louis's mother?'

'No, what happened?'

'The influenza got her and they are all at the hospital. They don't know if she'll make it.'

'That is terrible. I really do hope they get a cure for this horrible illness, and soon.'

'Yes, my mother is paranoid at the moment she really didn't wanted me to come but my father finally convinced her to let me come.'

'So glad you could make it, my friend.'

'Glad to be here. I can't stay long after the parade I have be home before sun set.'

'Okay, will I see you tomorrow at the lake then?'

'Maybe, but with this illness making the rounds I have my doubts with my mother.'

'I understand. Maybe we should just call the whole thing off just to be safe.'

'Good idea.' The parade starts and everything is beautiful all the lovely colors of every stage that drives by is better than the last. We stuck around for a while then head home for dinner. I walked in to my house and mom and dad where dancing around the room. I lean against the wall watching them laughing and enjoying themselves. It is such a wonderful sound, mom's laughter. I hope I will one day be this happy, like they are with my own wife. I walked up to my room and lay down on my bed reading a nice book from the library I brought home. Fell asleep with my book laying open on my chest. Dad woke me for dinner and we wash up and head down where mom was busy in the kitchen.

Dad and I set the table and we all sat down enjoying our meal. Dad told us about a case he is busy with and I hung on his every word. The whole story sounds more like a novel than a court case. After dinner I helped mom wash up then went back up stairs to go take a bath. School only starts on Monday. I finished up in the bathroom and head back to my room where I sat down and finished some homework I still had left over. I could do it tomorrow but if it's done now I don't have to worry about it later.

The whole weekend was just great and I finally set out to the lake myself and to my surprise Franco and Louis both pitched up and we had a great time just laying in the sun and swimming. Louis told us just how bad his mother got and she told him to go have some fun with Franco and me. So that is why is here to fulfill his mothers wishes to enjoy his life, but he did not stay long then he took off again to go be at his mother's side. As for Franco and me we swam some more then head back ourselves.

It was a great idea to spend the day away from the city and all the panic that is raining down over the whole of Illinois like a dust cloud. I enjoyed the afternoon at the lake. I went alone after all but still it was nice just laying in the sun. Now sitting in class feels so normal and Mr Tanner is teaching us all about how the human eye works. Biology was always a big interest for me and my dad said if I do really great this year and next year. He will send me to Harvard to go study to be a doctor. Walking home from school after a really long day, Franco and I turned a corner to get to our street and walked right into Mitchell's boys.

'What do you think you're doing, boy?'

'I'm really sorry sir, I did not see you.'

'Yes, keep on walking, boy. Next time I might not be this nice.' One of them said. Franco and I scrammed to get away from them and head down Academy drive to get to South Bradford Ct.

'That was close.'

'Yes it was. My heart is still pounding.'

'I know what you're talking about.' We reached our street and quickly turned off to our houses. I walked into the house and mom was coughing badly.

'Mom, I'm home.'

'In here honey.' She said and was busy in the kitchen.

'Mom are you okay, you look as white as a sheet. Come sit down.' I said and helped her to a seat at the table in the kitchen.

'I do feel a bit out of sorts. How was school?'

'School was great. Franco and I ran into Mitchel's boys.'

'What? Are you alright?' She looked worried, then gave another violent cough. I felt her forehead and she was burning up.

'Mom your burning up. Come now you are going to lay down I'll finish up here in the kitchen.'

'Thank you.' She said and just sunk to the ground as she was about to turn and head upstairs to her room. I picked her up and carried her up stairs with the strength I could master. I lay her down and cover her with blankets and ran down the stairs and called dad at his office. He answered but he to sounded so sick. He as well sunk to the floor at work and the woman that took the phone from dad told me that she'll get an ambulance to take him to the hospital. I thanked her over and over. I called for an ambulance for mom as well and they came rushing to get mom. I got in the back of the ambulance as we rode to hospital with me holding mom's hand. I am so fond of my mother and can't bear to see her so ill or the thought of ever losing her. At the hospital I found my dad in a room alone and they pushed mom's bed into dads room. They now lay side by side.

They gave mom and dad lots of medication. The night shift staff came and a very nice, blond haired doctor called Dr Cullen watched over mom and dad so nicely. We got talking and I can see Dr Cullen is a very soft humble man and he is really good to the core man. Three days I sat at my parents sick beds without leaving their side even for one second. It was now the fifth morning and just before Dr Cullen goes off his shift when I started to feel really ill. I had a fever and my joint is in pain I felt like I am a hundred year old man suffering. Dr Cullen immediately booked me into hospital and they gave me something he told the nurses to give me for the pain my body are in. They now rolled me into my folks room so we all will be together. I was in and out of sleep. I lost track of time and I don't even know what day it was. My father got must worst then my mother.

I felt so weak that I can't even cry, because I now know my father are really close to death. It was only later that same day when my father finally passed away and mom and myself where so weak that we can't even morn my father's death. I my lungs started to hurt so badly and I could hardly breathe properly. I just came to one night when I heard my mother talk to Dr Cullen, begging him to do anything in his power to safe me, but I knew it was a fatal attempt.

After my mother passed away I really had no one to turn too so I just lay on my death bed waiting for death to take me in it's claws. Struggling to get air into my lungs, Dr Cullen with his gentle kind eyes hovered over my vision one very late evening and told me he is full filling my mother's wishes to save me and that he is really sorry for what he is about to do but that it is the only way how he can help me.

Then he bend down and with his head in my neck, bite into my flesh. His bite send agonizingly burning from my neck throughout my entire body. In my agony I felt I was being moved and I sensed that I was outside for a brief moment then were being laid down on a bed. Two more days passed where I revealed in so much agony known to man. In my last hour of pain, I breath out the last of the filthy air and when I pulled a new breathe all my senses was on alert. My sense of smell was sharper and I could hear things that I normally haven't heard before. I opened my eyes and focus on the ceiling and I could see the finest surface on the ceiling panels. A man was close to me and he said some things though not out loud. I sat up and looked at him, it was Dr Cullen. He just looked at me and then smiled.

'He looks so scared?' His thought clearly came to me. I shook my head trying to rid myself from this but it only got worst.

'I am not scared just confused.' I answered Dr Cullen. 'What happened to me?' I asked him out loud.

'I am what you call a demon of the night, other tribal people have very different names for what I am. But in your generation Edward I am know as a Vampire and your mother asked me to safe you and this is the only way, I knew how to have done just that. Please forgive me for what I turned you into.'

'Dr Cullen, I forgive you for what you made me into and I also want to thank you for honoring my dying mothers wishes the way you did. But now that I am a man eating monster you will have to teach me or something.'

'Thank you for forgiving me so quickly but I know weeks, months and years to come you will come to cures me for what I turned you into. But I would be glad to teach you everything I know. I am Carlisle Cullen born in the year of 1640 and was made vampire one night in 1663, I was hunting vampires in London England when I was born. I was only 23 at the time. My Father, Pastor Cullen was a well known vampire hunter in the part of London we stayed in.'

'That would make you 278 years old.'

'Yes, that is correct. Some of our vampire kind once the transformation is complete awaken with acute gifts.'

'Gifts...? What kind of gifts?' I asked very curious.

'I have seen so many over my life time. I have seen a woman that can impale you with pain by her mere look, and judging by yours son, you just answered my thoughts. Can you tell me what I am thinking now, just to test it a little.' (you have red eyes.) He thought and just looked at me.

'You said: 'you have read eyes'.'

'This is astonishing. You have a wonderful gift. I have developed this theory over the past few years that if you where every attentive to something like what people think of you or concerned with peoples emotional state might be, you will carry that over into your new vampire life.'

'Your right it is astonishing, Dr Cullen.'

'Do you still have family in Chicago son?' He asked me, but I quickly shook my head in responds.

'No, sir. They have all been taken by this horrible epidemic.'

'I sat up completely.' I saw a glimpse of myself in the mirror behind Dr Cullen. I got up and walked over to the mirror, I looked at myself and was completely blown away about my new appearance. My skin was so pale and it felt hard and smooth at the same time my hair looks thicker and more lively. As for my eyes that struck me as scary, I have deep red eyes now, my green eyes are completely gone now.

'You now have exceptional speed as a vampire and as you already know you can hear far better now, then what you used to with your human hearing and judging by the way you just read my thoughts no one can ever sneak up on you ever again because you would hear people before you even see them.'

'You are correct and judging by the man down stairs he is having rather inappropriate thoughts about the young woman he is courting.'

'See, you have an amazing ability.'

'Yes, sir. But what will happen to me now. I have really nowhere to go now.'

'As of now you cannot go back to the life you've known before now. I am sure your parents have made provision for you if something like this should happen.' Carlisle said as we talked all night. We went out and we really blurred to my old house. We both went through my parents paperwork and Carlisle found a will where all my father and mother's money and assets are made out to me as their benefactor. The totally amount of everything put together had the astronomical amount of a one hundred and fifty thousand dollars. So what I did I buried my parents and kept all my mother's jewellery and some of my father's things. The rest of the things I sold along with the house and the car.

I went to stay with Carlisle in his house and he started to teach me. We never hunt humans, we would run and run till we reach the woods and where we could hunt the deer, elk, mountain lions and bears. Since Carlisle changed me he didn't went back to the hospital. We went to the bank one very cloudy day because we can't really walk around town when the sun is out with our diamond skin, it will be a dead giveaway. We put all my money I got for everything I sold of my parents and invested it all, now under my new name, **Edward Anthony Masen Cullen**. Carlisle is busy getting us both new legal papers with one of his contacts.

The months that followed we moved around from town to town. Now having legal paper. We manage to find a school in a small town where it is almost always over casted and I could finish my last two years of high school. My money is starting to grow just wonderfully and I am a rather wealth high school kid. After high school one night I was helping Carlisle at this one hospital when we were helping out in the morgue when he followed a sent of a woman that was supposedly have jumped off a cliff in a suicide attempt. She was in the morgue under a sheet left for dead when Carlisle found her faintly breathing. I witness him turning her. She was so beautiful, long blond wavy hair. I watched my new adopted father bite her and he have really such restraint I wouldn't have that restraint even if I tried my hardest. I took the toe tag from her one foot and I read it out loud to Carlisle.

It reads: Esme Anne Platt Evenson, born 1895.

We took Esme to our home and waited for her to go through the change. I watched her closely as she changes, so know what happened to me in my own change. She was in just as much agony I was in, that I can remember. Just before her last day of change Carlisle and I went hunting for the evening then came back immediately after we each killed a deer. My eyes have started to change to yellow, now just like Carlisle's eyes. The following evening Esme finished the last of her transformation and as she came near the end of her change, you could start to see her lips getting color, her hair has more life and her skin are as smooth as silk. Carlisle stepped in when she awaken. She opens her eyes and looked very bewildered around the room.

Carlisle told me the past three years that he long for a woman companion for over two hundred years and that I am his best decision he ever had the chance to turn. He really started to feel like the father I never had before. I watched him with great fascination as he work with such care with Esme which by the looks of it will become my adopted mother in the near future and I was right. A year after Esme's change Carlisle asked Esme to marry him and they got married in front of a judge. She treated me like the son she never had and soon we started to feel like a real family.

I finally enrolled into night classes at the university of Alaska. I started to study music and medicine and in a few years I had achieved a degree in music and is a trained doctor. I started my apprenticeship at the hospital Carlisle started working at and in a five years I was a qualified medical doctor. We started to move around a lot and in the 1930's we came to New York. Carlisle was walking home one night and smelled lots of blood, he ran to where the smell was coming from. When found a young woman, bleeding to death from a very violent rape on the side walk, left for dead.

He took the young woman home and Esme helped cleaned her up as best she can and just before she blew out her last breath, Carlisle changed her. I guess Carlisle hope she would be to me what Esme was to him. They were so happily married. I was witnessing yet another change and I couldn't take it anymore so I ran away. I Rented a small one bedroom apartment then I would stay out all hours of the night following bad men that would follow respectable woman and by their mere bad thoughts I would hunt them down one after the other.

Then one night I was about to kill another bad man when I saw the pure fear in the mans eyes and I realize that I am the monster in their eyes and after being on my own for almost ten years I went back to Carlisle and Esme. They welcomed me back like the prodigal son. I really didn't felt like I deserve their love and kindness at all not after what I have done. The only thing when I returned to them there were an extra member added to our family. A man called Emmet McCarty that according to Esme's stories Rosalie the girl Carlisle brought home that night I left found Emmet half dead by a bear attack in the woods. They all had yellow eyes except mine has turned back to red while I was away killing 'bad humans'. Since I came back I had to learn everything from scratch again. The taste of animal blood is something you really have to get use to once you got so use to human blood for ten years.

It was when we all moved back to Washington in the early 1940's when Alice and Jasper already made Vampires crossed our paths and like me Alice and Jasper have gifts. Alice can see what happens in the future and then for Jasper he can calm a whole room as he can control people's emotional states. It is truly remarkable. Alice and Jasper both clearly together, as for me the only lonesome sole in the house. Since I consider myself completely soulless, since I am changed. Carlisle bought a great big piece of land in a small town called Forks, just outside the city of Seattle. Since all our adopted 'kids' are still very young we all enrolled into high school in Port Angele's. We all enrolled in different grades not to raise any kind of suspicions. Carlisle recon the younger we start out in a new town the longer we can stay in one place before we need to move on to the next town.

Watching my new brothers and sisters I am really glad their part of our family and I am very fond of everyone of them. Although Rosalie and I sometimes have loud discussions and is in each others hair a lot I still only see her as my sister and will fight to the death for every member of my family. So me being the youngest in the house, I started on ninth grade working my way up. Carlisle got a great job at the hospital in Forks. As for me I can hear all my class mates thoughts and boy how dirty a high school boys mind can get around girls. The girls only thought about I hope he sees me or think I'm cute. All their thoughts drove me insane at first till Alice started to help me, control my thoughts only then it started to get better and better.

When the sun comes out for a day or two Esme will call the school telling them we as a family will be going camping and hiking for the next few days. The school never argue when we stay away. All of us get excellent grades so they can't argue there. As for me I took my car I bought myself a year ago from the investment money I put away and drove out till I found a lonely hiking trail at the end of a dead end road. I hike for a while then blurred till I found a clearing. Goodness it is breath taking with all the wild flowers growing all around.

I spend the day on my own laying in the sun. At the evening I would drive back home. So our pattern of living started. We would all chip in and we would all buy property in cities that has the best weather conditions for us to go out in the daylight and not make a scene. And in so we would move every couple of years or so to our different properties and then the cycle would start all over again. One year when we were in Forks we as a family went hunting and found ourselves on an Indian reservation an 20 minute drive outside of Forks. The Indian chief found us and chased us off his land, but Carlisle talked to Chief Black and they signed a treaty between our family and their Indian tribe stating that we may never hunt or set foot on their land ever again and the same for them when we are all in town.

So we kept on our side of Forks and they kept on their side. After my graduation we moved back to Alaska and we all enrolled in the university there. We took night classes and I decided to pursue my music career further and in doing so I started to compose, my own piano pieces and it brought great joy to my adopted mother Esme to see me busy. But I also know her thoughts and worries about me being so alone not having anyone of my own. Years go by where we moved from one place to the next. Carlisle's Italian friends called in our vampire world like the royal family of all vampires, they would come visit us when ever they are in our neighborhood.

As for the Volturi, they would enforce the laws we as vampires live by on a daily basis, from 'The Volturi'. The Volturi head members are Marcus, Caius and Aro. Aro being the oldest of all vampires and the leader of the to had a gift like Alice and me and Jasper. He can see all the thoughts you ever had by a single touch of your hand. They came to visit us a couple of times over the years and every time they see us, they want to recruit Alice and me in their ranks and then Carlisle would step in and safe the day. Carlisle stayed with the Volturi for a few decades but never once while he stayed with them deviated from his animal diet. He saw them do horrible things and then decided to move on and that is when he found me, dying of the Spanish influenza that killed a hundred million people in the 1918 and 1919's.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The year is 2007 and just last week we celebrated my hundred and sixth birthday. We are all so busy cleaning up the house in Forks. Making it liveable again. We haven't been here in 30 years so yeah the house need some cleaning. All of us drove to the Forks high school to enroll for the new school year. As for me, I got a brand new Volvo for my birthday from my mother and father. I consider Carlisle and Esme my mother and father now since I know them and the rest of my family much longer then I knew my human parents and family. We enrolled early into high school to ensure that we will have space in our enrolled grades, but this year Alice, Jasper and I enrolled a year behind my other siblings.

In a few months school will start and it will give us something to do. Carlisle got a great job at the Forks hospital. We were the talk of the town the first half of the year. Then winter break came and we all had holidays. Christmas we all went hunting in that we celebrate our Christmas, then as for new year we spend it in exactly the same way hunting again. The end of January came and school started again. A slow start to 2008. The beginning of February and rumors of the town's police chief, daughter that will be moving back here has the whole town and the whole school in a buzz. Some of the sallow girls in the school only see the new girl as a treat. Yet they already hate her and they haven't even met her yet. Poor Miss Swan, she will have it tough once she is finally walking these halls.

The weeks stretch on and on. Some of the talk of the chiefs daughter died down a little but that is only because I block out all my class mate from my ability to hear their thoughts. The day came for Chief Swan's daughter to arrive and now that she is physically here all the frenzy starts up again. My fellow class mate Tyler was the bold one to introduced himself to her and in that introduction made out her name was Isabella Swan, Bella for short they way she corrected him. Our school day start and everything was perfectly fine till after recess. I heard Bella asked Jessica about all of us and me in particular. I listened intently and to my astonishment I cannot for the love of it hear the new girls thoughts at all. By the sound of it Jessica got our cover story down to a T. It is almost as if she memorized it.

'Who is the one with the reddish brown hair?' Isabella asked Jessica.

'That is Edward. He's gorgeous of course, but don't waste your time. He doesn't date. Apparently none of the girls here are good-looking enough for him.' Jessica spat out with a little too much venom. I guess the fact that I turned her down last year for two dances she have that coldness towards me and my family. Still it could have been worst.

The bell rang and I head to my biology class with Mr Banner. I am sure I can present the class much better then he could ever dream to do it but I would scowl myself then force myself to relax and listen to Mr Banner start our class till 'she' stepped into our class. No this cannot be happening to me, not today. The moment she stepped in her scent her whole body gave off burst into the confines of our small class room. Then she passed in front of the fan and her scent hits me like a brick wall. What is she trying to do get herself killed for real.

Then to my dismay I realize that I'm the only one with the only open seat next to me. Mr Banner showed her to my table and I leaned away from her as far as I could gripping my wooden lab chair till it splinter in my hands. (How can I get her alone. I have to get her alone. I have never smelled another human so delicious in my entire vampire life before. Never in my one hundred and six years had any other human have this effect on me. Come one Edward keep it together, if you jump her now you will ruin everything Carlisle work so hard at over the years will be all over. Focus! Focus!) For an entire hour I held my breath and every time she moved her hair her smell hit me again and again like a brick wall.

The moment the bell rang I sprinted for the door. I caught my breath and head straight to the administrative block to change my fifth hour bio class to anything but biology. But Mrs Rose the schools administrator told me that every class is full and that I am stuck with biology. I was still busy talking to Mrs Rose when the admin blocks door open and I stiffen when that same scent from class wrap around me.

'I guess I'll just have to endure it.' I said then rushed out of the admin block and got in my car drove straight to Carlisle at the hospital I told him what happened and he gave me his car because it had a full tank of gas and I drove to Alaska to our other family we have there, the Denali coven. They were so pleased by my visiting them. I love the Denali's they are really close to our family. Carlisle also taught them our vegetarian ways.

Tanya, Kate and Carmel with Irina and Eleazar Tanya's mate they listened to my story for being with them. But it was Tanya that talked some scenes back into me. I stayed with them for the remainder of the week and I only drove back to Forks on Saturday. Esme was just so happy to have me back at home. Emmet also missed me because we usually go hunting together. We are the only ones in our family that hunt the dangerous wild animals. Emmet love irritated grizzly bears and I for one have a love for mountain lions. That is why we love hunting together but my preferred hunting partner is Alice because she is so supportive when we go hunting and I can really use her support right now.

Thanks to Tanya she convinced me to come back and face my demons and well here I am back in Forks. The whole day Sunday Alice, Jasper, Emmet and I went hunting. I'm just taking extra precautions for when I am back at school tomorrow, with 'her'. Sunday evening, I ran to the Swan residence and sneaked in to the house I found Bella's room and in the corner of her room is a rocking chair. She look so beautiful and peaceful when she's asleep. Since we as vampires never sleep at all we have a ton of time on our hands. So I sat and watch over Bella. She mumble in her sleep then as clear as day she said my name.

At first when she said my name I froze thought she woke up and saw me sitting in her room then she said my name again and I realize I have to keep my distance from this girl. I went through her impressive book collection and was busy reading 'Wuthering heights' till first light appeared and I heard the chief getting up. I opened Bella's window and with a rather loud crack it opened with a lot of effort afraid I might of woken Bella. She didn't even moved an inch. I got out her first floor window and closed it then jumped all the way down and speed my way home. Now that I have been all night in her scent I am growing accustom to her smell and I might be able to handle today much better than last week Monday.

I got home and gone through my daily routine then changed my clothes after a shower. Yes people even though we are vampire we still have to wash our faces and brush our teeth. Well I at least still do. I jolted down my entire night's events in my journal and what I have learned and how I feel and who I think this day will go. We all drove to school and the whole car was so quite. At school everything seems normal nothing out of the ordinary. All the same old errant American teenager thoughts. I would really like to punch Mike Newton's face to a pulp for his wayward thoughts about Bella Swan. The things he think about is so very inappropriate. I got out and the rest of my siblings got out and I locked my car. Just leaning against my car waiting for time to pass. I am busy reading a new book I bought a few weeks ago about medical procedures.

Just so I keep my medical knowledge up to snuff. Luckily for me it is a paperback so I can bend the cover. An old red truck got my attention as it drove up to the school parking lot. The truck came to halt and the owner got out. It's- it's Bella. I have to get out of sight, I blurred to the back of the school into the woods, 20 minutes later the first bell rang and I walked off to home room. I started focusing in on Bella's thoughts or someone close to her. Why can't I hear her thoughts. Something is strange at work here. My day started and I head to my advance math class. Mrs Van Uppidy started our class, good god can't this woman keep her thoughts focused for a few minutes.

I tried my hardest to rather do my work as fast as possible and concentrate more on what Bella is doing. She's in English class Angela is keeping Bella company and then Mike is in her class as well. If I can get my hands on that boy I would beat him to a pulp for the inappropriate things he is thinking about a young very innocent young lady. Then don't forget Tyler his thought about making out with Bella in his head is really getting annoying.

Our day progressed somewhat and biology class with Bella is in a few minutes. I pretend to eat my food on my tray and then manage to look convincing the way we've been practicing this for years and I think we got it down to a fine art by now. The bell rang and I hastily made my way to biology. I sit down and our class projects for the day is already waiting on our desks when we arrived in class. Mr Banner had a microscope out on each table. By the sound of it we are doing onion roots today. Oh, joy this will be fun. I blew through my nose and just shook my head. My fellow class mates started to arrive in small groups and I could hear Mike talking to Bella as he walked her to her biology class.

I had to try very hard not to go and fight that boy in the hallway. Bella waved him off and told him that she'll see him in gym. She turned and froze for a instant when she saw me, I was pretending to get my note book out and sat ready as she approached our table we share. She sat down not saying a word to me just looked at me then turn to look straight ahead of her. There is just something about this young woman that I can't stay away from, but what? What is it about her? It can't be just her amazing blood that smells so-so wonderful and addictive. STOP IT EDWARD! I scowl myself as I focus on other things. I can't keep being rude to her I have to say something right. Yeah I'll say something.

'Hello, I am sorry I didn't had a chance to introduce myself last week. I'm Edward, your Isabella?' She looked at me and her amazing brown eyes took my breath away, and her hair moved and I had to compel myself not do something I'll regret later and put my whole family at risk. Focus Edward, focus.

'Hi, and it's Bella.'

'Bella then. So how are you liking the rain?'

'Honestly you are asking me about the weather?'She asked biting her lower lip.

'Yeah I guess I am.'

'I don't like the rain, or any cold wet thing I don't really enjoy it at all.'

'If you like the cold and rain so much, why did you move to the wets place in the whole of the continental US?'

'It's a long story.' She said and looked at her hands, and what I can smell must be nervousness. At that moment Mr Banner started our class giving us a mindless task to do as he hand out all our samples of our onion roots in different stages of mitosis.

'I'm sure I can keep up.' I finally uttered as I slide the microscope over to Bella so she can go first. She look through the lens and looked right at me again.

'Prophase.' She said. Has she done this before?

'Mind if I check.'

'No.'

'It's Prophase.'

'Like I said.' She continued as I wrote everything down on our answer sheets. I slide the next slide in under the microscope and looked through the lens.

'Anaphase.' I said and started to write on our work sheet.

'Mind if I check?' She asked biting her lower lip again. Hold your breath Edward, just hold it. She pulled the microscope towards her and looked through the lens. I just watched her. She really has such flawless skin and beautiful hair. I centered in on her scent and it has a very addictive floral smell to her beside her strawberry shampoo she washes her hair with. The more I smell it the more I want to smell it. Then something click in place for me, if she smells this good to me what if there is others like me out there that will not be this kind to gentle Bella and will just suck her dry the second they cross paths with her and by the way she almost trip over her own feet every other step she takes. My guess is that she is a danger magnet and I have to keep her safe even if would be from herself, but she can't find out what I am under any circumstances or the Volturi will have my head and hers on a stake. New live mission, keep Bella Swan safe.

'Anaphase.' She finally said giving me almost half a smile.

'Like I said.' I said giving her a full Edward Masen smile. I heard her take a deep breath when she looked at me and then she slide in our last slide and she named it. Mr Banner walked over to us and scowled me for not giving Bella a chance with the answer sheet.

'Actually Mr Banner, Bella is the one that set more than half of the samples in the their right phases.' I almost growled at Banner for his arrogance.

'Have you been in the advance class in Phoenix, Miss Swan?'

'Yes, sir I was.' She answered and Mr Banner scanned over our sheet and we were the only ones that got everything right in under fifteen minutes, and we won the golden onion and I gave it to her. Even if we are vegetarians, we still have no need for actual food. The bell rang and I walked with her to her locker.

'She why haven't you moved with your mother?'

'Well my mother remarried two years ago and she had to stay home with me a lot and I know she missed Phil and he moved around a lot. He is a minor league baseball player.' Bella explained.

'So now you're unhappy?'

'No.'

'I'm sorry, you're just very difficult for me to read.'

'Oh. Did you get contacts?' She asked me.

'No. Why do you ask?'

'The last time I saw you, your eyes where completely black and now they are golden brown.'

'Yeah it's the florescence. Please excuse me.' Damn it! She's really observant, I really have to careful around her. I turned around and almost blurred down the hall to my car where I have to wait for the rest of my siblings. This is getting to be more complicated than I thought, not good at all. Once our school day was finally over I went to see Carlisle in his study and told him about everything that happened and how observant Bella was after biology. He suggest that I rather keep my distance we don't want to violate the treaty we have the La Push tribe. So in that meeting I decided Carlisle is right and that I would rather watch over Bella yet out of sight. The rest of the afternoon and evening I kept to myself till night fall. I took off running and ran to Bella's house and hid in the woods behind her house.

I heard the conversation she's having with Charlie and she was busy with her school work in the living room. I need to figure out why I can't hear Bella's thoughts at all. I did mention it to Carlisle as well, not even he has a answer for me on that one. I guess it is what Carlisle's theory is about, us being something different before we are changed and I think Bella is even more so in this case. They are having dinner now in the kitchen and talking about friends and boys. She just asked Charlie about 'the Cullen's'. Charlie said something that even astonishing for him. He said that the Cullen are a fine family and that Forks is very privilege to have such a outstanding doctor in our community such as Carlisle and even thought 'us kids' are strange he never had any trouble with us because he doesn't really know what we are really like.

Having super hearing can sometimes be really fantastic then yet again having super hear combined with mind reading can just be very annoying because you can hear everything single thing and it is not always good. I made a couple of rounds around the house then heard Bella was busy in the shower and Charlie is watching a game and drinking a beer very loudly. I smelled something in the woods behind me and I decided to rather observe from the tree tops in case something attacks me from behind. Just as well I just reached the top of the tree when a very large wolf walk pass below. Now that he is this close I recognize the smell better it is native Americans from the La Push tribe, but what are they doing here?

Later on in the evening Bella checked her e-mails and was typing away what I can hear from here, then head to bed and now that she's finally fallen asleep. I sneaked in through her window again and sat in her rocking chair again as I watched her sleep. She was so restless tonight. She started to talk in her sleep say things are to green too much green she repeated and then something shocking, I didn't expected at all. She said she loves me in her sleep. How can anyone on God's green earth ever love me, after everything bad I have done in my life time? Ah, this is getting worse really fast.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

I got back from Bella's almost late, it started to snow last night around 2AM and it really poured down in bucket loads as the time pressed on. I quickly took a shower and got dressed for yet another day in a very overcast small town of Forks. We drove in two cars to school today.

At lunch time we as siblings had some funny. Okay more the guys had some fun with the snow as for Alice and Rosalie they kept their distance. We were still laughing as snow still stuck to Jasper, Emmet and my own hair. We were just enjoying ourselves and we don't really have many of those at all. I felt someone's eyes on me and I looked up and yes looked right into Bella's.

'Bella, what are you staring at?' Jessica asked Bella and interrupting our stare.

She dropped her head and let her hair fall around her to conceal her pretty face. I was sure the surprise on my face was rather clear, yet I was merely very curious about everything about Bella.

'Edward Cullen is staring at you,' Jessica giggled and spoke into Bella's ear.

'He doesn't look angry, does he?' She asked Jessica. Why would she think I'm angry with her at all, is beyond me.

'No,' Jessica said looking between Bella and me. 'Should he be?'

'I don't think he likes me,' Bella admitted to Jessica. What? How can she even think that, this is getting more tiresome then I originally thought.

'The Cullen's don't like anybody… well, they don't notice anybody enough to like, but he's still staring at you.' Jessica continued to say.

'Stop looking at him, ' Bella hissed at Jessica and that brought a smile to my face. The rest of the day passed by rather normal in biology we talked a little then I kept my distance as far as I could from her without making it to obvious to the others around us. That evening she spoke of me in her sleep again and then she finally calmed down in the early hours of the morning. I walked over to her and just looked at her, gosh she really is so beautiful when she is a sleep like this. I ache so much to touch her but I had to refrain myself from doing so.

I had to leave early to go and hunt so I can manage through the day. Jasper and Alice went hunting with me we each had two rather large deer's and I managed to caught a decent size mountain lion. We blurred back to the house where I took a shower and got dressed in yet another outfit Alice laid out for me in my room. I just rolled my eyes as I pulled my new clothes on. We all drove to school and got out standing around the parking lot minding our own business. I spot Bella's truck about four cars down from us.

She was examine something on her tires. From here it looks like snow chains crisscrossed her tires. She looks generally very surprised by the chains on her truck tires. She was looking down at her tires when a van that speed in sliding uncontrollable on black ice and slide sideways. In the direction of Bella. Oh, NO…! Please god not her. She stood up and froze up on the spot. I can't just stand here and let it happen what is clearly going to happen. I blurred over to her and shield her with my body.

Just before I felt the impact, I pulled Bella out of the way so she lay beneath me and I took all the impact. I heard her head cracked against the icy blacktop, and then we are pinned to the ground. The van wrapped around us and hit the end of her truck.

I pressed my hand against the van. With my other hand I gripping Bella beneath me. It was absolutely silent for one long second before the screaming began. In the abrupt bedlam, I could hear more than one person shouting her name. But more clearly than all the yelling, I spoke in Bella's ear.

'Bella? Are you all right?'

'I'm fine.' Her voice sounded strained. She tried to sit up, and she stiffen in my hold.

'Be careful,' I warned her as she struggled to sit up. 'I think you hit your head pretty hard.'

'Ow,' She said touching the side of her head with the heel of her palm.

'That's what I thought.' I said and had to suppressing my own laughter.

'How in the…' She trailed off, sounding disorientated then got her bearings together. 'How did you get over here so fast?' Great how does she do that. No one notice and then bam she noticed. I am so busted on this one. Maybe, just maybe I can work around it somehow. Think Edward think…

'I was standing right next to you, Bella,' I said, in a very serious tone now.

'No you weren't.' She protested while she is still in my hold. She feel so warm and fragile in my arm. The emergency team finally arrived on the scene and pulled the car from us. The moment we were free and I know Bella was okay I made my way back to my car till they got Bella in the back of an ambulance. I drove with her in the back of the ambulance to the hospital. Jasper is driving my car back home. She is looks so uncomfortable on the gurney. At the hospital they took Bella and irritating Tyler to the same emergency room. I sat at the end of Tyler's gurney as they start to give her a work up and then I left to go find Carlisle.

'Carlisle, good. I need to speak with you please.'

'Sure, son what is it?'

'It's Bella Swan, there was an accident in the school parking lot and I need you to look at her please.'

'But of course. Let me just quickly finish up here then I'll come check in on her.'

'Thank you.' I said and head back to Bella's bed side. I walked back in the room and she looked really cross at something, could it be me. I can't tell because her eyes are closed.

'Is she sleeping?' I asked the nurse that is making sure Bella is doing alright. At that moment her eyes flew open and looked straight at me.

'Hey, Edward, I'm really sorry —' Tyler apologize and I really know deep down that he mean what he is saying. I just calmed him with a hand jester.

'No blood, no foul,' I said, flashing my brilliant smile at her. I moved to sit on the edge of Tyler's bed, while facing her.

'So, what's the verdict?' I asked her while she looks so uncomfortable with all the fuss around her.

'There's nothing wrong with me at all, but they won't let me go,' she complained looking from the nurse to me.

'How come you aren't strapped to a gurney like the rest of us?' She protested.

'It's all about who you know,' I answered her. 'But don't worry, I came to spring you.'

At that perfect moment Carlisle walked into the emergency room. I saw the reaction on Bella's face when she finally saw Carlisle for the first time. It made me chuckle as her mouth drop open.

'So, Miss Swan,' Carlisle said in a remarkably calm voice, 'how are you feeling?'

'I'm fine,' she informed Carlisle. He took Bella's x-rays and walked to the light board on the wall over her head, and turned it on.

'Your X-rays look good,' he told her. 'Does your head hurt? Edward said you hit it pretty hard.'

'It's fine,' she repeated with a sigh and gave me a scowl. She winced when Carlisle touched her, but I knew it is because of his cold touch and Carlisle let me know through my mind reading gift.

'Tender?' he asked her with concern painted on his face.

'Not really.' She said looking up into Carlisle's eyes. It made me chuckle the way she reacts to Carlisle. Her eyes narrowed and scowled me some more.

'Well, your father is in the waiting room — you can go home with him now. But come back if you feel dizzy or have trouble with your eyesight at all.'

'Can't I go back to school?' She asked.

'Maybe you should take it easy today.' Carlisle said and looked from her to me and he was seriously chuckling to now.

She glanced at me now. 'Does he get to go to school?' She motioned to me.

'Well someone has to spread the good news that we survived,' I said quite smugly.

'Actually,' Carlisle corrected, 'most of the school seems to be in the waiting room.'

'Oh no,' she moaned, then covered my face with my hands.

Carlisle raised his eyebrows at her. 'Do you rather want to stay?'

'No, no!' She insisted, throwing her legs over the side of the bed and hopping down quickly. Too quickly — Carlisle caught her. He really looks concerned about her.

'I'm fine,' she assured him again. I already told Carlisle Bella has a balance issue.

'Take some Tylenol for the pain,' he suggested as he help steady her.

'It doesn't hurt that bad,' she reassured Carlisle.

'It just sounds like you were really lucky,' Carlisle finally said, smiling as he signed her chart.

'Lucky Edward happened to be standing next to me and knocked me out of the way.' She amended, as Carlisle and I shared a quick intense look. Where he told me we need to speak about this later. The he turned from her hand her chart to the nurse and moved onto Tyler case.

'Oh, well, yes,' Carlisle finally said to her, then got busy with Tyler's chart in front of him.

'I'm afraid that you'll have to stay with us just a little bit longer,' he told Tyler, and began checking his cuts. She moved to my side the moment Carlisle moved on to where Tyler was really not looking so well.

'Can I talk to you for a minute?' She hissed under her breath at me. I just took a step back from her, I just clenched my jaw, because I know what will follow.

'Your father is waiting for you,' I told her through my teeth. I kept my eyes on Bella the whole time as she glance between Carlisle and Tyler. What is she thinking?

'I'd like to speak with you alone, if you don't mind,' she persisted. Now I know this is not going to be a good thing at all. So I try my best to warn her off some more. I glared at her, and then turned my back and strode down the long room. She had to run to keep up with me. As soon as we turned the corner into a short hallway, I spun around to face her. Oh, these eyes these hazel eyes I am so accustom to already. Damn it! What is happening to me, but I keep up my façade towards her.

'What do you want?' I snapped at her.

'You owe me an explanation,' she reminded me.

'I just saved your life — I don't owe you anything.' She flinched back from the resentment in my voice.

'You promised me.'

'Bella, you hit your head really hard, you don't know what you're talking about.' I tried to confuse her. Her temper flared up now, and she glared defiantly at me with narrow eyes.

'There's nothing wrong with my head.'

Now I glared back at her. 'What do you want from me, Bella?'

'I want to know the truth,' she said. 'I want to know why I'm lying for you, and I hate lying to people.'

'What do you think happened?' I asked as I snapped and reverse the questioning back to her. It all came out in a rush.

'All I know is that you weren't anywhere near me — Tyler didn't see you, either, so don't tell me I hit my head too hard. That van was going to crush us both — and it didn't, and your hands left dents in the side of it — and you left a dent in the other car, and you're not hurt at all…' She rushed everything out and she must have realized how crazy she sounded because she stopped mid sentence. Great so in between everything going on, really crazy she still noticed every single thing. I don't know what to do here. I was staring at her incredulously, and I stiffen and tense up very defensively. I have to protect my family at all cost.

'You think I left a dent on the van?' I asked her further after a long stretch of silence. She nodded her head once with a tight clenched jaw.

'Well nobody will believe you.' I barked at her. I know I am hurting her real badly but it is really for her own good.

'I won't tell anybody, really.' She said her words really slow so I would get what she is saying.

'Then why does it matters so much then?'

'Because it matters to me.' She said, looking straight into my eyes again. Oh, no it's happening isn't it. My smell and my voice have her entrapped to our race. Damn it, how could I have been so stupid!

'Why can't you just thank me, and get it over with then.' I snapped again at her, and saw determination in her eyes.

'Thank you!' She said quickly.

'You're not going to let this go are you?'

'No, not at all.' She finally said as she look down to her hands then back up at me again.

'Well I do hope you really enjoy disappointment then.' I said and turned away from her and I just have to get out now, because the longer I stay around her the more she will become entrapped with what I can see is our curse as vampires to the human race.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDWARD_CULLEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

That evening after the accident I notice her dreams of me intensify and by the sound of it is concerned for me and cares what happens to me. She tossed and turned more than before. I told Carlisle every detailed that happened and he confirms that it is our smell that is even more powerful on humans then we sometimes realize and that it can create really big problems, if we are not very careful. Watching her sleep brings peace of mind to me. So the month that followed I kept my distance from her at school I only went to watch over her ever other night trying my utmost best to distant myself from her. In class I would say my hello's then keep as far away from her as our table allowed me to be and in some cases I had to hold my breath for an entire hour while she sit right next to me. Then when the bell rings I would say a swift goodbye and rush out the class.

One afternoon in class I was keeping my focus on something out side when Bella walked in and took her seat next to me.

'Hello Edward.' She said and I turned my head slightly in her direction and just nod my head at her. The rest of our time in class we just kept to ourselves. I noticed her gaze on me every other time and I just keep up my cold front towards her, even thought I would rather take her to a place where nothing or no one can bring her any kind of harm. Carlisle recon that Bella is busy altering my heart, like Esme did with him when he found her. I personally think this whole situation is wrong and not for me but I have to face the music of what Carlisle is saying to. Esme is just very thrilled that I finally found the one I belong with.

And so the time came for the famous Forks High School spring dance and as the tradition of the school it is the girls that asked the guys to the spring dance not the other way around. I personally think it is just way wrong to do it this way. When I grew up this sort of behavior would have been a total taboo. Because it just didn't happen this way. Yet this is the 21st century and the times have changed so much and any form of proper social etiquette flew the nest five decades ago. It is really sad because the proper way of courting a lady is just the more civilized way of being around a woman.

Yet today there is social media and the need to rather talk to people with your thumb is more 'in' today then actually talking or having proper conversations face to face. Yet I never once saw Bella on a cell phone busy texting away. It is kind of refreshing to see. I thought more to myself as a distraction while we are at lunch one afternoon. Sitting around the table with my siblings.

I can hear annoying Tyler and fowl thoughts of Mike now, hoping wishing that Bella would asked them to the dance. Tyler is really just doing this out of tons of guilt he is still carrying around about the accident. As for Mike he only wish for inappropriate things to happen. I looked over to Mike and Mike at that moment looked straight at me and blushed bright red. Good I can still make you very uncomfortable, that can get really handy in the near future.

Now listening to Bella as she very clearly dodge every form of social event and made up a perfect excuse to go too Seattle and won't be able to make it to the dance at all. Great with her luck and her old truck she just might get stuck in Seattle over night. I have to do something, but what? I'll have to think of something. Today in biology Mr Banner gave us permission slips for a field trip to a nearby green house farm to physically show us how decompose plant material help other plants to grow. Jasper and Alice will also be going on this field trip.

We got Carlisle to sign our slips and the next day we handed it in. Bella will also be going or that is what she told Mike that stood by our table before our class started. Our class really dragged on and on and finally the bell rang and I almost ran out. I have to feed I haven't feed in a week and an half. That afternoon when we got back home Emmet and Rosalie went hunting with me. All we could find was two elk. Emmet stayed with me as for Rosalie, she went back to the house. We finally hunt down a rather large rain deer. Feeling much better on our way back Emmet bombard me with a million questions about Bella and how I feel about her and I just answered him as truthfully as I could.

The evening came and I stayed home and started to compose a form of a lullaby on my piano down in the large living room. Esme heard me playing and came and sit with me as I played and composed a new piece. The smile on my mother's face was really priceless. She gave me a kiss on my cheek then walked off to go do something different. And so I spend the rest of my long evening composing.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The spring dance is in two weeks and now Mike and Tyler are really getting impatient with Bella not asking them so they got up their courage and asked her. Mike was first to ask her but she turned him down quickly telling him Jessica would rather like to go with him instead. I was waiting for my siblings in my car one afternoon in the parking lot and I saw Bella pulling out and heard Tyler is ready to bust if he doesn't ask Bella right this second. So I intervened a little and pulled out of my parking space and block Bella's path so she would have to stop. Alice told me they are all close. Tyler got out of her car and jogged to the passenger side of Bella's truck, she leaned over and rolled down the foggy window.

'Sorry Tyler Cullen is blocking me.' She said and he is clearly hovering. 'What is it Tyler?' She finally asked him very annoyed by now, the whole day long every guy in the school tried to ask her to the dance and every time she turned them down with the same Seattle excuse.

'I was wondering if you're going to the dance?' Tyler asked her.

'NO! Tyler I am not going to the dance.' She snap at him.

'Oh, has someone already asked you then?' He is persistent I have to give him that.

'No, one asked me. I'll be out of town that day and will not be at the dance at all.'

'Very well. There is always prom.' He said and jogged back to his car. This made me smile as I look in my review mirror at her. She is clearly bugged by Tyler and that is deeply satisfying. Alice, Jasper and Emmet got in and Rosalie sat in the front passenger seat and I drove off. I saw her glare at me in my review mirror and that made me smile even more as I drove all of us back home.

The next day we had our field trip and we all drove in two school buses the half an hour to the green house farm. To me personally, the whole green house stunk and as well as for Jasper and Alice that walked behind me holding hands as they always do. Bella and Angela talked a little then listened to what Mr Banner said intensely. A little later Jessica bounced in and joined Angela and me. She just goes on and on about the spring dance.

'Are you sure you don't mind… you weren't planning to ask him?' Jessica persisted when Bella told her, she didn't mind in the least. Which in a way made me feel better, know her problem to at least walk in a straight line without her falling over her own feet is a hazard in itself. It made me smile more to myself.

'No, Jess, I'm not going,' she assured her.

'It will be really fun.' Jessica attempt to convince Bella about the dance. I walked up till I was behind Bella now. Pretending to look at the plants around us that smelled appalling. Put my hands in my pockets so I won't accidentally touch someone with my cold hands.

'You have fun with Mike,' Bella encouraged Jessica again. Then Jessica smiled at her then skipped off. I was just about to walk up next to Bella when Mike walked towards Bella. This vial man needs to be put in his place sooner rather than later. My anger flare up and I could feel Jasper behind me working his powers on me and I gave him a nod of gratitude. He nod back at me as Alice looked up at him and smiled.

'Hi, Bella.'

'Hey, Mike.'

'So,' Mike said, looking at his shoes then back up at Bella, 'Jessica asked me to the spring dance.'

'Is it that's great.' She said her voice bright and enthusiastic. 'You'll have a lot of fun with Jessica.'

'Well…' He said looking uncomfortable then smiled at Bella. He doesn't look happy with Bella's response at all. I'm just happy she won't be spending time filthy thoughts Mike. 'I told her I had to think about it.' He finally spoke again.

'Why? Why would you do that?' She let out a disapproval tone in her voice. Mike turn tomato red as he looked down again.

'Well, I was wondering if… - if you might be planning to ask me.' He told her. She closed her eyes as if to count to ten before she open them again.

'Mike, I think you should tell her yes,' Bella insisted he answer Jessica.

'Did you already ask someone?' I saw Mike's eyes flickered in my direction.

'No,' she assured him. 'I'm not going to the dance at all.'

'Why not?' Mike really demanded now. This boy need a wiping now. I had to control my anger and with the help from Jasper I can manage it just fine.

'I'm going to Seattle that Saturday,' she explained. He looked disappointed.

'Can't you go some other weekend?' He asked her. Is she really serious about this whole Seattle thing. If she is I have to intervene and offer to drive her at least.

'Sorry, no,' she said. 'So you shouldn't make Jess wait any longer — it's rude.' How old is this girl anyway the way she reacts makes her seem much older then she is.

'Yeah, you're right,' Mike mumbled, and turned, dejected and walked off in search of Jessica.

She closed her eyes and pressed her fingers to her temples. Is she feeling okay? Mr. Banner began talking. She gave a heavy sigh then opened her eyes again. She look behind her and must have saw me staring at her curiously.

'Mr. Cullen?' Our teacher called, seeking the answer to a question that he asked us.

'The Krebs Cycle,' I finally answered, reluctant as I turned to look at Mr. Banner again. Mr Banner kept talking and we all walked behind him as he taught us what each process does in the plant growth.

'Bella?' I called to her softly.

She slowly turned, unwillingly. Her expression was wary when she finally turned to face me. I didn't say anything waiting for her response.

'What? Are you speaking to me again?' She finally asked, in very petulance tone to her voice.

She's irritated with me, it is kind of funny. I had to fight a smile. 'No, not really,' I admitted to her.

She closed her eyes again and inhaled slowly. I just gave her a moment to collect herself.

'Then what do you want, Edward?' She asked, keeping her eyes closed.

'I'm sorry.' I said feeling very sincere. 'I'm being very rude, I know. But it's just better this way, believe me.' Her eyes flew open as she look up at me. We were done in the green house and we walked out to stand around outside. I looked backed at her very seriously, as we walked back to the buses.

'I don't know what you mean,' she said, with a guarded voice.

'It's better if we're not friends,' I explained. 'Trust me.' Her eyes narrowed at me. What I have told her this before.

'It's too bad you didn't figure that out earlier,' she hissed through her teeth at me. 'You could have saved yourself all this regret.'

'Regret?' Where is she going with this? 'Regret for what?'

'For not just letting that stupid van squish me.' Her outburst took me by surprise and I was astonished. Not many people can catch me off guard like this. But the way this conversation is going it is starting to make me really angry.

'You think I regret saving your life?' I snap at her. She took a step back when she saw my anger in my eyes.

'I know you do,' she snapped back. 'I just don't know why?'

'You don't know anything.' Now I was spitting mad. I turned on my heels and walked off and got onto the bus waiting for the rest of my snail pass class mates. I felt Bella's eyes on me as I walked off. How can she even think that I regret saving her? Can't she see that in my weird way of showing her that I care for her. There I admit it. I care for Isabella Swan more than just a lot. Alice and Jasper came and join me at the back of the bus.

'So how did your little chat go with Bella?' Alice asked me, taking my hand.

'Badly, I think she hates me?'

'That is not what I saw.' Jasper chimed in with his southern boy charm smile.

'Well, what you saw and what she said to me are two different things.'

'You'll work this out. I know you will.' Alice said looking from me to Jasper.

'Thank you sis but I don't know it I am made for all this human emotion stuff. I haven't felt human emotions in 89 years. Maybe it is just too late for me.'

'None sense. Just look at Carlisle and Esme.'

'Yes but they where special to start off with.' I explained.

'So are you and Bella. Edward I have seen your future and you two will be together in the end, forever.'

'Not if I can help it.' After that we each focused on their own things. I just pulled out one of my books and read it waiting for the buses to fill up again so we can go back to school. Although right now I would much rather take a run through the woods. It would have been faster any way. But playing human you have to abide to their slow life pace. An hour later and we finally pull out of the green house farms parking lot. Driving back to Forks will take another hour and an half with all the traffic on the interstate.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

The next morning, when she pulled into the parking lot, it looks like she is deliberately parking as far as possible from me as she could manage. I watched her from a distance on the opposite end of the parking lot. She got out of the cab, and fumbled with her keys and it fell right into a puddle at her feet. As she bent to pick it up, I reached out and grabbed it before she could. She jerked herself upright. I was right next to her, leaning casually against her truck playing with her truck keys.

'How do you do that?' She asked me with clear irritation in her voice and on her pretty face. I laughed inwardly at her irritation of me clearly so early in the morning.

'Do what?' I asked playing innocent as I held out her truck keys to her. She reached for her keys and I dropped it in her palm.

'Appear out of thin air.' She said and put her keys in her backpack pocket and walked off.

'Bella, it's not my fault if you are exceptionally unobservant.' I said more amused at her outburst at me. Maybe it is a good thing I went hunting last night. Jasper and Emmet went with me and we had a blast. I looked into her eyes and I could see her thoughts were all over the place today. So not her at all.

'Why the traffic jam the other night?' She demanded, as we started to walk again. 'I thought you were supposed to be pretending I don't exist, not irritating me to death.' She almost snap at me.

'That was more for Tyler's sake, then mine. I had to give him his chance.' I snickered a little.

'You…' she gasped. She's clearly falling over her own mental conflict, for what I can see. It is quite amusing to watch her compartmentalize things internally.

'And I'm not pretending you don't exist,' I continued.

'So you are trying to irritate me to death then? Since Tyler's van didn't do a good enough job?'

We both came to a halt at the stairs leading up from the parking lot to the school buildings. Now my own anger flashed in my tawny eyes at her, my lips I pressed into a hard line, all signs of my good humor are gone now. How can she even start thinking that?

'Bella, you are utterly absurd,' I said, in my own low voice and it even sound cold to me. Now it looks like she's ready to punch me or something. She turned her back on me and started to walk away, and I let her so we can both cool off. Then I thought of something I originally wanted to ask her before she side tracked me.

'Bella, wait,' I called after her. She kept walking now that the rain is pouring down on us. I kept up with her, walking her small strides in pace with hers.

'I'm sorry, that was very rude,' I told her as we kept walking. She clearly ignoring me. I would have to. 'I'm not saying it isn't true,' I continued, 'but it was really rude of me to say it, anyway.'

'Why won't you just leave me alone?' Bella grumbled at me.

'I wanted to ask you something, but you sidetracked me completely,' I said and chuckled a little never thought it could ever happen to me.

'Do you have a multiple personality disorder?' She asked me. I guess she might think that I have gave enough ammo to think I have multiple personalities.

'You're doing it again.' I point it out to her.

She stopped under the cover of the school stoop with a heavy sigh from her, she turn to face me. 'Fine then. What do you want to ask?'

'I was wondering if, a week from Saturday — you know, the day of the spring dance —' I made sure to structure my sentence this way just to watch her reaction.

'Seriously? Are you trying to be funny?' She interrupted me again, she wheeling toward me. She looked up at my expression, and I am sure she saw my wicked amused in them.

'Will you please allow me to finish?' She bit her lower lip as if to stop herself from saying anything else.

'I heard you say you were going to Seattle that day, and I was wondering if you wanted a ride.' I finally offered her my option.

'What?' She asked surprised.

'Do you want a ride to Seattle?' I repeated my question in case her human ears didn't catch what I was saying the first time round.

'With who?' She asked, looking mystified.

'Myself, obviously.' I enunciated every syllable as I spoke again. She look like she ran out of anything to say.

'Why?'

'Well, I was planning to go to Seattle in the next few weeks, and, to be honest, I'm not sure if your truck can make the trip.'

'My truck works just fine, thank you very much for your concern.' She started to walk again, anger now very clear on her face.

'But can your truck make it there on one tank of gas?' I counter as I matched her strides again.

'I don't see how that is any of your business.' I spat at me.

'The wasting of finite resources is everyone's business.' I told her with another amused smile on my face. What is it about this girl that pulls me deeper into her hooks.

'Honestly, Edward.' She turns again to look at me. 'I can't keep up with you anymore. I thought you didn't want to be my friend.'

'I said it would be better if we weren't friends, not that I didn't want to be.'

'Oh, thanks so much, good that's all cleared up.' She said with such sarcasm. I had to close my eyes and looked away from her for a second.

'Just to be clear, it would be more… prudent for you not to be my friend,' I explained. 'But I'm so tired of trying to stay away from you, Bella.' It felt so nice to say her name and I could hear her stop breathing for a few counts.

'Will you go with me to Seattle?' I asked again, a bit more intense this time. She haven't assemble her thoughts yet and instead just nod her head at me. Bringing a smile to my face and then the reoccurring, thought came to me to warn her off again.

'You really should stay away from me,' I warned her again. 'I'll see you in class.' I abruptly turned and walked back the way we'd come earlier. I got in my car and put on Debussy on my stereo, it always calms me down whenever I feel really mad. Feeling myself calm down and collect myself I heard the bell rang and had to jog to be at my first class on time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~EDWARD CULLEN~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I saw her search for me and the disappointment on her face when she didn't see me with my siblings, were very clear on her face. It is quite touching in a way, seeing her so caring in her strange way over me. Which I really wish she wouldn't. She was standing next to Jessica, who was babbled on and on about her dance plans — (So sallow.)

'Edward Cullen is staring at you again,' Jessica whispered into Bella's ear. 'I wonder why he's sitting alone today.'

Her head snapped up. She followed Jessica's gaze towards me, and I gave her my crooked smile, as I stare at her from my table across the cafeteria from where I usually sat with my family.

Once I caught her eye, I motioned with my index finger for her to join me. She clearly stared at me in disbelief, but then I winked at her.

'Does he mean you?' Jessica asked with astonishment in her voice at Bella.

'Maybe he needs help with his Biology homework,' she muttered at her friend. 'Um, I'd better go see what he wants.'

When she finally reached my table, she stood behind the chair across from me.

'Why don't you sit with me today?' I asked with a smile. She sat down automatically, watching me with caution in her eyes. Good, this is good. It made me smile even more. I just looked at her, she's so beautiful and, oh those hazel brown eyes of hers is so pretty.

'This is different,' she finally spoke.

'Well…' I began and end in rush. 'I decided as long as I was going to hell anyway, I might as well do it thoroughly.' She didn't say a word and the minutes ticked off when she finally spoke again.

'You know, I don't have any idea what you mean,' She pointed out.

'I know.' I answered with a smile again. I heard her friends thoughts and especially Mike Newton is not very happy with us sitting together not to mention Tyler. 'I think your friends are angry with me for stealing you.'

'They'll survive.' She said rather quickly seeing her so attached to her friends. She started to play with the cap of her lemonade bottle. I just looked at her.

' You know, I may not give you back, though,' I joked with her. That got her attention and she looked up and straight into my eyes. I almost gasped, then worry painted her face.

I laughed at her reaction a little. 'You look worried.'

'No,' she said rather quickly. 'I'm more surprised, actually… what brought all this on?' She asked me.

'I told you — I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. So I'm giving up.'

'Giving up?' She repeated confused.

'Yes — giving up trying to be good. I'm just going to do what I want now, and let the chips fall where they may.' I said keeping my smile in place. Rosalie thought something smug and I gave her a quick look.

'See, you lost me again.' She breathed and my smile grew and her breathe caught again.

'I always say too much when I'm talking to you — that's one of the problems.' I said being way to honest with her.

'Don't worry — I don't understand any of it,' she told me sincere.

'I'm counting on that.'

'So, in plain English, are we friends now or not?' She asked and is it a very reasonable question.

'Friends…' I mused a little. It brought a grin to my face again. I can't remember the last time I smiled this much in my past one hundred and six years.

'Well, we can try, I suppose. But I'm warning you now that I'm not a good friend for you, Bella.' I gave her another warning.

'You know, you say that a lot,' she noted.

'Yes, because you're not listening to me. I'm still waiting for you to believe it. If you're smart, you'll avoid me completely.'

'I think you've made your opinion on the subject of my intellect clear, too.' She narrow her eyes at me. I smiled apologetically at her.

'So, as long as I'm being… not smart, we'll try to be friends then?'

'That sounds about right.' I nod my head slightly. She looked down at her lemonade bottle, not sure what to do next. I just have to know what she is thinking. Not knowing is driving me in sane.

'What are you thinking?' I finally asked her out of curiosity.

'I'm trying to figure out what you are.' Great we are jumping right in for the kill. I clench my jaw but kept a smile intact with a ton of effort.

'Are you having any luck with that?'

'Not too much,' Bella admitted. This took me by surprise and it made me chuckled.

'So what are your theories then?' She blushed so beautifully. What for the love of it are she thinking.

'Won't you at least tell me?' I asked her, tilting my head to one side with another smile for her.

She shook my head. 'It's too embarrassing.'

' You know that's really frustrating, you know,' I complained.

'No,' she disagreed quickly, her eyes narrowing, 'I can't imagine why that would be frustrating at all — just because someone refuses to tell you what they're thinking, even if all the while they're making cryptic little remarks specifically designed to keep you up at night wondering what they could possibly mean… now, why would that be frustrating?'

This made me grimaced a little.

'Or better,' she continued, then her pent-up annoyance flowing freely now at me, 'say that person also did a wide range of bizarre things — from saving someone's life under impossible circumstances one day to treating you like a pariah the next, and he never explained any of that, either, even after he promised, he would. That, also, would be very non-frustrating.' She has a point I did promise her, yet I can't risk my family's secrete.

'You've got a bit of a temper, don't you?' I counter her and a inward smile just might give me the hope I have been searching for- for the past hundred years.

'I don't really like double standards.' She spoke after a while. We kept stared at each other, unsmiling. Now Mike is over stepping his boundaries with me.

'What?' She asked me,

'Your "boyfriend" seems to think I'm being unpleasant to you — he's debating whether or not to come break up our fight.' I told her. What the hell did I just do? I just gave myself away right in front of her. Gosh I am so stupid.

'I don't know who you're talking about, but I'm sure you're wrong, anyway.'

'I'm not. I told you, most people are easy to read.'

'Except me, of course.'

'Yes. Except for you.' Mike is having more irritating and inappropriate thoughts today then the whole time I know him. It peed me off completely and I had to contain myself for Bella's sake. 'I wonder why that is.' I continued trying to keep my focus on Bella and only Bella. She looked away from me and took a drink of her lemonade.

'Aren't you hungry?' I asked her. Most human love to eat but Bella what I saw of her is a vegetarian by nature and don't eat much anyway.

'No.'

'You?' She asked me and I almost full out laughed in her face.

'No, I'm not hungry.' I answered her with a half a smile again, it is more to our families private joke of the thought of human food. How gross it would be to even try and eat it now.

'Can you do me a favor?' She asked me after a short second of hesitation. I just looked at her. Where is she going with this?

'That depends on what you want.'

'I'm not asking much,' she assured me. I waited curiously.

'I just wondered… if you could warn me beforehand the next time you decide to ignore me for my own good. Just so I'm prepared.' She said as took her lemonade bottle from the table and traced circles over the opening with her pinkie finger.

'That sounds fair enough.' I gave her a nod and had to stop myself from chuckling as I just pressed my lips together.

'Thanks.' She said as she look up at me through her long dark lashes.

'Then can I have one answer in return?' I demanded.

'One.'

'Please, tell me one theory.'

'Not that one.' She uttered.

'You didn't qualify, you just promised one answer,' I reminded her.

'And you've broken promises yourself,' she reminded me again.

'Just one theory — I won't laugh.'

'Yes, I know, you will.' She said look all serious again.

'Please?' I breathed, leaning toward her some more.

'Er, what?' She asked as she clearly lost the train of her thoughts.

'Please tell me just one little theory.' I asked her again.

'Um, well, bitten by a radioactive spider?' What? She think I am a super hero? This is amusing and treading on very dangerous waters all at the same time. Trade careful Edward.

'That's not very creative,' I scoffed.

'I'm sorry, that's all I've got,' she said.

'You're not even close,' I teased her.

'No spiders?'

'Nope.'

'And no radioactivity?'

'Not even close.'

'Dang,' she sighed.

'Oh, and kryptonite doesn't bother me, either,' I told her in a chuckle.

'You're not supposed to be laughing, remember?'She reminded me but I couldn't help it. I smiled then struggled to compose myself.

'I'll figure it out eventually,' she warned me, and somehow I believe her.

'I wish you wouldn't try.' I was serious again.

'Because… ?' She prompted. I just shook my head then look her in her eyes again.

'What if I'm not a superhero? What if I'm the bad guy?' I smiled playfully, but my eyes never left hers.

'Oh,' she said. 'I see.'

"Do you?' I asked her as fear took a hold of me. Did she really figure it out so quickly then?

'You're dangerous?' She guessed, my pulse quickening as she intuitively touched down on the truth of it. That I am indeed very dangerous and to her specifically. I just looked at her intensely.

'But not bad,' she whispered, shaking her head. 'No, I don't believe that you're bad.'

'You're so wrong.' When I spoke again it was almost inaudible. I looked down, stole her bottle lid and then spinning it on its side between my fingers. She stared at me, as she clearly try to figure out why she need to stay away from me. All our class mates already left for class a while ago, Bella looked around and realized we're the only ones left in the cafeteria.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

After everyone left, even Bella ran off to class. I just can't be around class today not with them all freely bleed all over class it will be just to temptation in one room. As I blurred off to my car. I turned on my stereo and some more classical melodies filled the interior of my new car. I lay back with my head on the head rest of my seat. When I heard Mike's jubilant thoughts bombarding me, as he spoke to Bella. Bella? I got out locked my car and half blurred, half jogged towards them.

'Wow, you're green, Bella.' I heard Mike say to Bella.

"Bella?' I called after them from where I was jogging up to them. She lay with her face on the cement floor of the stoop.

'What's wrong? Is she hurt?' I asked Mike in a irritating voice. She squeezed her eyes shut so tightly.

'I think she's fainted. I don't know what happened, she didn't even stick her finger.' Mike explained to me taking a step back from me. I bend down and wanted to touch her to find out if she is okay.

'Bella.' I called to her. 'Can you hear me?'

'No,' she said groaning at me. 'Go away.' Her irritation with me made me chuckle at her behavior.

'I was taking her to the nurse,' Mike explained in a defensive tone, 'but she wouldn't go any further.'

'Thanks, I'll take her,' I said and by the way Mike what to kill me in his head is quite entertaining and it made me smile. 'You can go back to class now.' I continued

'No!' Mike protested. 'I'm supposed to do it.' He said sounding like an 8 year old throwing a tantrum.

I finally bend down again after a short face off with Mike and scooped Bella up in my arms. Careful not to touch her with my cold hands. Her eyes flew up and she looked right up into my eyes. She really is as light as a feather. Gosh humans are so fragile, how easily they can break, like very fine glass.

'Put me down!' She protested, clearly feeling a bit better, but one thing Mike was right about. She really look green around the gills.

'Hey!' Mike called after us. I did well to just ignored Mike.

'You look awful,' I finally told her with grin plastered on my face.

'Put me back on the sidewalk,' she moaned. I just ignored her and kept walking to the nurses office with her in my arms. Gosh she smells wonderful. Damn it, Ed. Focus! I scowl myself.

'So you faint at the sight of blood?' I asked her. This was getting more entertaining by the second. She didn't answer me and just closed her eyes again clamping her mouth shut as if she try not to throw up or something.

'And not even your own blood,' I continued, enjoying myself a little too much with this. We finally reached the nurses office, I opened the door without any effort at all and rushed her to the nearest cot.

'Oh my,' Miss Cope said when she saw us rush in gasp.

'She fainted in Biology,' I explained to the oldish nurse. I moved as far out of the way letting the nurse do her work. Keeping my eyes glued on Bella and wonder what exactly made her feel sick in the first place.

'She's just a little faint,' I reassured the startled nurse. 'They're blood typing in Biology.'

The good old nurse nodded sagely. 'There's always one or two.' I had to muffle a snicker.

'Just lie down for a minute, honey; it'll pass, dear.' The nurse told Bella.

'I know,' she sighed. She started to look better already and it was kind of a relieve to watch.

'Does this happen a lot?' The nurse asked Bella.

'Sometimes,' Bella admitted. I had to cough to hide my hysteria. Something tells me that this mostly all the time not just sometimes.

'You can go back to class now,' the nurse told me.

'I'm supposed to stay with her.' I said with a little too much assured authority in my voice. The nurse didn't press the matter any further.

'I'll go, get you some ice for your forehead, dear,' she told Bella, and then bustled out of the room.

'You were right,' Bella moaned, letting her eyes close again.

'I usually am — but about what in particular this time?' I felt smug but decided to play it down a little.

'Ditching, is healthy.' She said practicing breathing evenly.

' You know. You scared me for a minute there,' I finally admitted after a pause. 'I thought Newton was dragging your dead body off to bury it in the woods.' I joked a little with her.

'Ha ha.' Bella still hadn't opened her eyes yet.

'Honestly — I've seen corpses with better color. I was concerned that I might have to avenge your murder.' I continued, having a little fun with the very absent Mike.

'Poor Mike. I'll bet he's mad.'

'He absolutely loathes me at the moment,' I said cheerfully. Realizing I just gave myself away again. I really must stop doing that.

'You can't know that,' she argued, but then stopped suddenly wondering if she figured out my secret. Think quickly Edward.

'I saw it all over his face — I could tell.'

'How did you see me? I thought you were ditching.' She asked me. Great how do I even begin to explain to her I heard Mike's thought and then heard her talk to him all the way where I sat in my car. Just lay out there Edward, she is smart enough and the moment she figure it out she'll be running for the hill.

'I was in my car, listening to a CD.' I told her. The surprised on her face was priceless. The nurse finally came back and gave Bella what look like an compress.

'Here you go, dear.' She said and laid it across Bella's forehead. 'You're looking better,' the nurse added.

'I think I'm fine,' Bella said, sitting up. What are you Bella Swan? Why did she faint in class, Mike said she didn't even prick her finger. I could hear some more people rushing into the admin office rushing towards the nurses office.

Ms. Cope stuck her head through the door. 'We've got another one,' she warned the nurse. Bella hopped down to free up the cot for the next fainting guy that has been rushed into the room. Bella handed the compress back to the nurse.

'Here, I don't need this.' She said giving it back to the nurse. Great and then Mike staggered through the door, now supporting a sallow-looking Lee Stephens, another boy in our Biology class. Bella and I drew back against the wall to give them some room.

'Oh no,' I muttered. I saw all the blood on Lee's hands and just warned Bella. 'Go out to the office, Bella.' She looked up at me, so bewildered.

'Trust me — go.' I continued. We both rushed from the room.

'You actually listened to me, this time.' I said stunned.

'I smelled the blood,' she said, then wrinkling her cute nose.

'People can't smell blood,' I contradicted.

'Well, I can — that's what makes me sick. It smells like rust… and salt.' She explained. I just stared at her with an unfathomable expression on my face I am sure. What is this girl? I have to find out.

'What?' She asked me. I just shook my head and focus back on her and the here and now.

'It's nothing.' Mike looked from Bella to me and I felt like throwing him a punch.

' You look better,' Mike accused, looking only at Bella.

'Just keep your hands in your pocket,' She warned him.

'It's not bleeding anymore,' he muttered. 'Are you going back to class?' He asked her.

'Are you kidding? I'd just have to turn around and come straight back here.' Bella told him.

'Yeah, I guess… So are you going this weekend? To the beach?' Mike asked Bella completely ignoring me. Then at an interval gave me a glare, as I completely ignored him as well. In a really friendly way she tried to answer him.

'Sure, I said I was in.'

'We're meeting at my dad's store, at ten.' Mike continued then saw his eyes flickered to me again, wondering if he was giving out too much information. Mike's body language made it clear that it wasn't an open invitation.

'I'll be there,' she promised.

'I'll see you in Gym, then,' he told Bella then moved uncertainly toward the door.

'See you,' she replied.

'Gym,' she groaned.

'I can take care of that.' I said and then moved to her side. Speaking into her ear, giving her goose-bumps. 'Go sit down and look pale,' I muttered. I moved to the counter and then focus on the school secretary.

'Ms. Cope?'

'Yes?' She answered, she even blushed when I spoke to her.

'Bella has Gym next hour, and I don't think she feels well enough. Actually, I was thinking I should take her home now. Do you think you could excuse her from class?' I tried to make my voice more alluring then it already is around humans.

'Do you need to be excused, too, Edward?' Ms. Cope asked flattered her eyes at me.

'No, I have Mrs. Goff, she won't mind.' I quickly told Ms Cope.

'Okay, it's all taken care of. You feel better now, Bella,' she called to Bella. She just nodded weakly at our school secretary.

'Can you walk, or do you want me to carry you again?' I asked Bella once we are outside again.

'I'll walk.' Bella protested quickly. I have never in all my years met a young woman like Isabella Swan. How can she smell human blood and then how came I can't hear her thoughts like I do everyone else's. This is such a strange situation we have here. Hum…


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Thanks," she said as I followed her out. "It's almost worth getting sick to miss Gym."

"Anytime." I was staring straight forward, squinting into the rain.

"So are you going? This Saturday, I mean?" She asked me.

"Where are you all going, exactly?" I asked still looking ahead, expressionless.

"Down to La Push, to First Beach." She answered, studying my face. I narrow my eyes infinitesimally at her. I glanced down at her from the corner of my eye, smiling wryly.

"I really don't think I was invited."

She sighed. "I just invited you." She continued.

"Let's you and I not push poor Mike any further this week. We don't want him to snap." My eyes danced; I was enjoying the idea more than I should.

"Mike-schmike." She muttered. We were near the parking lot now. She veered left, toward her truck. I caught the edge of her jacket, yanking her back.

'Where do you think you're going?' I asked, outraged. She looked so confused.

'I'm going home.' She answered.

"Didn't you hear me promise to take you safely home? Do you think I'm going to let you drive in your condition?" My voice was still indignant.

"What condition? And what about my truck?" She complained.

"I'll have Alice drop it off after school." I towed her toward my car now, I pulled her by her jacket. What did she think I was letting her drive herself back home.

'Let go!' She insisted. I just ignored her. We finally reached my Volvo. Then I finally freed her and rushed to my side of the car and opened her door from the inside.

"You are so pushy!" She grumbled.

"It's open," was all I responded. I got in the driver's side.

"I am perfectly capable of driving myself home!" She stood by the car, fuming. It was raining harder now. I lowered the automatic window and leaned toward her across the seat. "Get in, Bella."

She didn't answer. Now I know she is working out how quickly she can get to her truck. I will win this fight hands down.

"I'll just drag you back," I threatened her.

"This is completely unnecessary," She muttered stiffly.

I didn't answer. I just fiddled with the controls, turning the heater up and the music down. As we pulled out of the parking lot.

"Clair de Lune?" She asked, surprised.

"You know Debussy?" I asked sounded just as surprised.

"Not well," she admitted. "My mother plays a lot of classical music around the house — I only know my favorites."

"It's one of my favorites, too." I stared out through the rain, lost in thought.

How old is she really she sounds like she is somewhere in her middle to late thirties. Not at all 17.

"What is your mother like?" I asked her after a while. She glanced over to see me studying me with curious eyes, as I watch her.

"She looks a lot like me, but she's prettier," she said. I raised an eyebrow, I highly doubt that. "I have too much Charlie in me. She's more outgoing than I am, and braver. She's irresponsible and slightly eccentric, and she's a very unpredictable cook. She's my best friend." She stopped suddenly.

"How old are you, Bella?" I had to really know and I pulled over when we reach the Swan residence. The rain was so heavy that we could barely see the house at all.

"I'm seventeen," she responded, a little confused.

"You don't seem seventeen." I countered and I was a little reproachful; it made her laugh a little.

"What?" I asked, curiously again.

"My mom always says I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." she laughed, and then sighed heavily. "Well, someone has to be the adult." She paused for a second. "You don't seem much like a junior in high school yourself." Great I am so busted on this one. What do one say to something like that? So I just pulled a face and changed the subject hopefully it will work.

"So why did your mother marry Phil?" I asked her after a while. She seemed surprised for some reason.

"My mother… she's very young for her age. I think Phil makes her feel even younger. At any rate, she's crazy about him." She shook her head. Then out of nowhere a mysterious attraction hit me with a ten pound hammer in the gut.

"Do you approve?" I asked her looking very seriously into her eyes now.

"Does it matter?" She countered. "I want her to be happy… and he is who she wants."

"That's very generous… I wonder," I mused at her answer.

"What?" She asked me.

"Would she extend the same courtesy to you, do you think? No matter who your choice was?" I wondered, his eyes searching mine.

"I-I think so," she stuttered. "But she's the parent, after all. It's a little bit different."

"No one too scary then," I teased.

She grinned in response. "What do you mean by scary? Multiple facial piercings and extensive tattoos?"

"That's one definition, I suppose."

"What's your definition?" She asked me and caught me off guard yet again.

"Do you think that, I could be scary?" I raised one eyebrow at her with trace of a smile lightened smile on my face.

She clearly in deep thought for a moment. "Hmmm… I think you could be, if you wanted to."

"Are you frightened of me now?" My smile vanished.

"No." She answered too quickly. She really is playing with such dangerous fire that made my smile returned a little. Great we are both playing with a really wild beast.

"So, now are you going to tell me about your family?" She asked to distract me.

"It's got to be a much more interesting story than mine." She countered. What is she thinking, she is really driving me in sane here.

"What do you want to know?" I asked her.

"So the Cullen's adopted you?" She try to verify.

"Yes."

She hesitated for a moment. "What happened to your parents?"

"They died many years ago." I spoke in a matter-of-fact tone.

"I'm sorry," She mumbled.

"I don't really remember them that clearly. Carlisle and Esme have been my parents for a long time now." Shit there I did it again. Giving to much away.

"And you love them." She said and it wasn't really a question.

"Yes." I answered a I smiled. "I couldn't imagine two better people."

"You're very lucky."

"I know I am."

"And your brother and sister?" She continue to asked me.

I glanced at the clock on the dashboard. Great I am going to be really late it I say here any longer.

"My brother and sister, and Jasper and Rosalie for that matter, are going to be quite upset if they have to stand in the rain waiting for me."

"Oh, sorry, I guess you have to go." She rushed getting out of the car.

"And you probably want your truck back before Chief Swan gets home, so you don't have to tell him about the Biology incident." I said with a rather large grin on my face.

"I'm sure he's already heard. There are no secrets in Forks." She said with a sighed. Oh, Bella if you only knew just how many secrets this small town hold you can write quit a few thick novels about it.

It made me laugh, and I could hear the edge to my own laughter.

"Have fun at the beach… good weather for sunbathing." I said as I glanced out at the sheeting rain.

"Won't I see you tomorrow?" She asked disappointed for some reason.

"No. Emmett and I are starting the weekend early."

"What are you going to do?" She asked looked sad now.

"We're going to be hiking in the Goat Rocks Wilderness, just south of Rainier." I told her our plans.

"Oh, well, have fun then." She tried to sound happy but didn't. Her play of words may me smile even more than before.

"Will you do something for me this weekend?" She turned to look at me. She nodded her pretty little head.

"Don't be offended, but you seem to be one of those people who just attract accidents like a magnet. So… try not to fall into the ocean or get run over or anything, all right?" I asked her with one of my crooked Masen smiles. She just glared at me.

"I'll see what I can do," She snapped at me and jumped out into the rain. She even slammed the door behind her with excessive force. It made me smile as I turned my car around and drove away, heading back to school to pick up my siblings. I raced to picked them up and with them all very grumpy looking as I pulled up and they all got in. In such silence we drove home. I continue to work on my piano piece I am writing that I got so much done and it is only 9PM.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The whole weekend I was almost impossible to keep focused as I thought of Bella and how she might get hurt and then again I can't go and safe her when she does get hurt because she is on the reservation and the treaty is still active as long as the silly stinky wolves stay on their line of town. Emmet and I drove out to Mount Rainier and went hiking and hunting to keep me from running and saving Bella. We camped out on the mountain. The view was really breath taking and we manage to avoid any visibility from hikers nearby as the lovely sun light shined down on us and Emmet and I really do stand out.

We took to the trees to avoid any human eyes that might see us. The next day we had some more wonderful delicacies. Okay- okay we had some more food we liked. The reason we went to Mount Rainier was because they have a little grizzly bear and mountain lion problem and we came to even the plain field a little and after we had our fill on Sunday morning we head back to Forks. That evening I want to the Swan residence and was out back of the house when I smelled Bella's scent in the woods.

Why was she out here? Doesn't she know how dangerous it all is out here by herself. I followed her scent and it came to a dead end by some very large ferns and a moss covered log that had her strong sent on it. After I followed Bella's scent in the woods behind her house I took to the trees again till it was time for me to watch over her. She was so restless tonight and tossed and turned so much. I have seen her restless before but nothing like this. I picked up on the weather outside as it was going to be a bright blue sky out today and we had to stay home since no one can see us when we are outside.

I know it will put a dent in Bella's mood for today and a huge dent in mine because I can't show her what I am. The time came for Bella to wake up and I had to get out before she sees me. I got out of her window closed it and ran to the back of the house where I later saw the chief drove off. I ran back home to change my clothes and Alice told me she saw Bella's future.

Her future where she researched us on the internet and where she talked to her father's friends son that still has no idea the future that just lay and waits for him in the near future. He bladder their whole tribal story out to Bella and that is why Bella researched us then she made her final decision that it doesn't matter what we are that she will always keep our secrete. Alice told me everything she saw.

'So when can I meet my new friend?' She asked me as I just walk out of the bathroom.

'Not at the current moment Alice. Maybe later.' Alice smiled gave me a quick peek on my cleanly shaven cheek then skipped off to where Jasper was waiting for her down the hall. I closed my room door and got dressed. I ran to school and hid in the tree tops watching Bella drive into the parking lot of the school. She didn't got out immediately and just stayed in her car listening to something on the radio. Later Mike came to stand by her and asked her what she did yesterday, in my personal opinion what she did yesterday was her privacy and people shouldn't prey for stuff like that. Then again it is only my opinion. The whole day I spend in the tree tops watching over Bella from on high. Hear her disappointment over recess when she talked to Jessica asking questions about me and my family. Even her face said she was disappointed.

Oh, Bella I am right here. Later when she got home from school she got herself a blanket and a book and went to lay out in the sunlight on a blanket. She flipped through her book then only started to read it then slam it shut she lay back and socked up the sun. She closed her eyes and fell asleep. I went closer to her and sat on her blanket, no one around for a few miles. Hear the chiefs car approach and I had to get out of here before Bella sees me. Again I hid in the thick underbrush of the bushes behind her house. I just listened to the chief and Bella talking, about going to Port Angeles with Jessica and Angela for some shopping. The chief asked her question upon question and she answered truthfully. Later I ran home and sat down playing my piano piece I am still working on. I just continue to work on it and later in the evening I went up to my room and read the latest medical journal Carlisle left of me on the couch in my room.

I lay down and started to read it. I took it with me later the evening when I knew Bella was already asleep. I was reading and watching over her while she slept. The next day will be some more nice weather. I took a bath today and just soak up the nice lavender scent. I got dressed taking my time. Today I took off to go lay in my meadow just to think about everything and just enjoy the sun the way Bella did yesterday. The heat on my skin felt so great. It was about the time school came out and I ran back to my car driving back to school. Jessica will be following Bella home so she can drive with Jessica to Port Angeles. I already took off driving there to keep Bella safe.

The girls finally arrived and their shopping afternoon took like forever not once did Bella tried on any dresses. Angela came out of the dressing room and asked Bella her opinion and she gave it to them. Thoughts of a boy with rather horrible thoughts pass in a group they followed him around like little puppies. By his thought alone I should put him out of his misery for abusing woman the way he already has. He wanted to set the record for the number of woman raped in the county. What a scum bag, he already raped 35 woman so far by himself. And his gang buddies just started out to do the same.

This is really sick. I was still concentrating on these scum of the earth when i concentrate back on Jessica and Angela and found that Bella was no longer with them and didn't hear where she was going. I slowly drive through the streets searching for her scanning everyone's thoughts for any sign of her. Then like a brick wall, I was in that gang leaders head again as they chase poor Bella into a corner like a scared little mouse. This made me so angry that I was right to rip off that guys man hood and let him bleed to death.

I raced off to the direction I sat them corner her and drift in like some hero would do in the modern movies. Bella jumped out of the way as I raced up to the guys knees.

'Get in,' I growl as I stare at those boys in anger through my window. She jumped in and slam the door shut behind her as I speed off to the closes road.

'Put on your seat belt,' I told her as I just keep my eyes on the road and focus to keep Bella safe before I go back to rip those guys throats out. I did not care much for traffic rules and just speed ahead. I felt Bella stare at me and in a way I am just glad she is safe and on the other hand I want to turn around and go have some old time vamp fun with those…

'Are you okay?' She asked, after a while.

'No,' I felt like I barked it out at her and I didn't mend to come out that way at all, least not with her.

We sat in silence and when we reach the outside of the Port Angeles sign, I came to a complete halt and then just looked at her then back on the road ahead of us, I just wanted to make completely sure that she is okay. She clearly looked around to see where we were then she looked back to me.

'Bella?' I asked, with my voice under tight control.

'Yes?' She answered and cleared her throat.

'Are you all right?' I still didn't look at her, but I am sure the fury was plain on my face.

'Yes,' she answered softly.

'Distract me, please,' I almost ordered her.

'I'm sorry, what?'

I exhaled in a rushed sigh. I feel so determined to go and kill those boys now and I don't want to expose my family.

'Just prattle about something unimportant until I calm down,' I clarified as I closed my eyes and pinching the bridge of my nose with my thumb and forefinger.

'Um.' She started to think of something to say to me. 'I'm going to run over Tyler Crowley tomorrow before school?' What? How can anyone keep a straight face when she say stuff like that, and I felt myself crack a small smile.

'Why?'

' because he's telling everyone that he's taking me to prom — either he's insane or he's still trying to make up for almost killing me last… well, you remember it, and he thinks prom is somehow the correct way to do this. So I figure if I endanger his life, then we're even, and he can't keep trying to make amends. I don't need enemies and maybe Lauren would back off if he left me alone. I might have to total his Sentra, though. If he doesn't have a ride he can't take anyone to prom…'

'I heard about that.' I spoke to her and felt more composed then I felt a minute ago.

' You did?' She asked me clearly embarrassed about the whole falsehood of the rumor. 'If he's paralyzed from the neck down, he can't go to the prom, either,' She muttered on. This is just turning from funny to hilarious, but I settled for another heavy sigh as I finally open my eyes again.

'Better?'

'Not really.' I leaned my head back against the seat, staring at the ceiling of my car. Trying very hard to compose myself.

'What's wrong?' She asked me in a whisper.

'Sometimes I have a problem with my temper, Bella.' I whispered to her as I looked out the window of my car. 'But it wouldn't be helpful for me to turn around and hunt down those…" I started to speak and hit myself mentally of my head as I just gave away some more ammo for her to go Google later. 'At least,' I continued, 'that's what I'm trying to convince myself.'

'Oh.' Was all she said after a while. We sat in silence again. She glanced at the clock on the dashboard. It was past six-thirty.

'Jessica and Angela will be worried,' she murmured. 'I was supposed to meet them.' I started the engine without another word, turning around smoothly and speeding back toward town. I parallel-parked against the curb. She looked out the window to see the lights of La Bella Italia, and Jess and Angela just walked pass us.

'How did you know where… ?' She began, but then just shook her head. Bella got out and walked after them as I got out lock my car and walked after her.

'What are you doing?' She asked with sock on her face.

'I'm taking you to dinner.' I said with slight smile for her. 'Go stop Jessica and Angela before I have to track them down, too. I don't think I could restrain myself if I ran into your other friends again.' I said as she jogged off after Jessica and Angela. I saw a shiver wash over her as I threat those a-hole guys.

'Jess! Angela!' She yelled after them, waving when they turned. They rushed back to her. They hesitated a few feet from us.

'Where have you been?' Jessica's voice was suspicious. If only someone can put this girl in her place once and for all that would be a really good day.

'I got lost,' Bella admitted sheepishly. 'And then I ran into Edward.' She gestured toward me.

'Would it be all right if I joined you?' I asked in my silken voice.

'Er… sure,' Jessica breathed.

'Um, actually, Bella, we already ate while we were waiting — sorry,' Angela confessed rather quickly.

'That's fine — I'm not hungry.' Bella shrugged.

"I think you should eat something.' I said in a low voice with full of authority behind it.

' Would you mind if I drive Bella home tonight? That way you won't have to wait while she eats.'

'Uh, no problem, I guess…' She said biting her lip.

'Okay.' Angela was quicker than Jessica. 'See you tomorrow, Bella… Edward.' Angela said as she grabbed Jessica's hand and pulled her toward the car. Bella waved them off.

'Honestly, I'm not hungry,' I insisted, looking up to scrutinize his face. His expression was unreadable.

'Humor me.' I said and I was just worried Bella might go into human shock what happened earlier in the alley way and the only thing I want to do now is to get some sugar into her system, just in case she does go into shock in a few minutes.


End file.
